Beloved Concubine
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When the Kuchiki elders force lovers Byakuya and Ichigo to agree to impregnate a clan concubine in exchange for their blessing for the two to marry, Tetsuya is chosen to be their concubine. But Orochi swears to destroy anyone who touches Tetsuya, whom he still believes to be his, even years after the destruction of the noble's prison. Bya/Ichi/Tetsuya w/some Orochi/Tet non-con.
1. Love's Tender Blossoming

**Beloved Concubine**

**(A request by ByaltaSensei! This is a Byakuya/Ichigo/Tetsuya threesome with some non-con Orochi/Tetsuya (unedited version will be on AO3 today), and marks the beginning of the monthlong tidal wave of Tetsuya related fics. This month, our sweet Tetsuya will be 'loved' by Byakuya, Sousuke Aizen, Renji, Ichigo, Orochi, Koji, King Hiromi and the cute Rikichi, along with anyone else readers want to suggest. I will be updating any and all stories he is in, whether he is the main character or not. So, you will see stories like Heart Crafting, The Sacrifice, Chrysalis and Ice Blossom, as well as Bya/Ren's like Always My Taichou, Nightmare in Red, On Top, The Woman in Me, Whispers and other pairing stories, such as The Demon Inside Me, *new story* The Animal in Me, Blood Rain and Longings. Happy Birthday month, Tetsuya! And many happy and tormenting...ahem...'gifts' for you!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Love's Tender Blossoming**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Love blossoms like a fragrant rose, unfurling itself and falling over the senses, wrapping around the soul. All along the way, thorns line the tender stem...there to protect, but a danger also to the protector...**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You look very content, Cousin," Tetsuya commented, his dark sapphire eyes admiring the unusually happy expression that Byakuya wore as he climbed up behind the younger noble on the tall black stallion's back and wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's slim waist, "I take it that your Valentine's celebrations with Kurosaki Ichigo went well?"

"Better than that, actually," Byakuya said in an abnormally relaxed and pleasant tone, "Tetsuya, I took your advice."

"What advice was that?" Tetsuya asked, looking between Arashi's perked ears and down the pathway.

"I threw caution to the wind. I couldn't help myself, actually. When I arrived, Ichigo had the dining area and living room decorated and softly lit for our evening. And he had already made dinner for us. Dessert, we made together, amidst much distraction. Fortunately, the dish we made tolerated the interruptions quite well."

"And then?" Tetsuya asked, arching a delicate eyebrow.

"While his face was still decorated with strawberry glaze from our culinary foreplay, I asked him to marry me."

Tetsuya's bright smile warmed even more.

"Byakuya-sama!" he whispered.

"He was completely taken by surprise," Byakuya said, barely able to stifle a soft chuckle, "He just stood there, staring at me with strawberry glaze all over his terribly surprised face. Then...well, then we celebrated, of course."

"So, he said yes?" Tetsuya queried.

"He said yes," Byakuya confirmed softly.

A troubled look touched Tetsuya's features for a moment.

"And how did he weather the council's likely response? Did you warn him that they would likely oppose the marriage?"

"Yes," the clan leader answered, his eyes darkening slightly, "Fortunately, Ichigo is not one who scares easily. He assured me that between the two of us, we will convince the council to allow the marriage. After all, we are talking about Shiba Ichigo, the Shiba clan heir and savior several times over of Soul Society. The council _has _to look past the end of it's unsightly nose and see that!"

"One would think," Tetsuya agreed, blinking sleepily as weariness began to overtake him, "But they will also consider the fact that even though Ichigo is of very respectable blood, giving him your hand will mean that neither of you will bring children to your respective clans. He is the most powerful shinigami alive, and you are the most powerful leader ever to head the Kuchiki family. Do you think they would be mollified if you and Ichigo agreed to lie with clan concubines to preserve your legacies of power?"

Byakuya was quiet for several long minutes, then sighed softly and closed his eyes, his arms tightening slightly around his cousin.

"We spoke of that," he admitted barely audibly, "And neither of us can stomach the idea of doing something like that. We understand the desire, even responsibility to continue those legacies of power, but we could not bear the idea of being with someone we do not know...having children with women who will be used, but never named and honored by the clan. It seems wrong to us. But we must come up with another way. And we must think of that way quickly. The elders know that Ichigo and I have been secretly meeting. I do not know who said something, but word got back to them."

Tetsuya frowned.

"But I've watched over your meetings carefully. I haven't sensed anything, not anyone."

"And I have been exceedingly careful in who knows. I have only told Rukia and Renji and our attendants, of course, and I know none of them would do anything to let that information fall into the elders' hands. But it doesn't really matter how they know. All that matters is finding a way to appease them."

Tetsuya cleared his throat softly and started to speak, but stopped as he sensed a probing reiatsu somewhere in the forest, ahead of them. Byakuya tensed as he sensed it as well, then relaxed slightly as Tetsuya's shikai instantly engaged.

"Touei, Re-kuhime," he intoned very softly.

Instantly, the bodies of the two men and the stallion they rode, lost their natural color and took on the translucent nature of water. Barely visible and made silent, they moved forward cautiously, watching the trail ahead of them and listening for any sound of pursuit.

"Can you sense who it is?" Tetsuya breathed softly.

"No, it is well masked."

"Then, this is someone powerful, perhaps an elder."

"Yes."

"Byakuya-sama, you should return to the escape form I left in your bed."

"But use of the escape form registers in the reiatsu in both places. I would give away your position to whoever awaits us. I will not leave you alone to face whoever this is."

"Byakuya-sama, Arashi and I can handle this. We are your bodyguards. You must have faith in us."

"It is not a lack of faith, I assure you," Byakuya insisted, "I think it would be unwise to confirm for them that _either of us_ was out here tonight. It will only fuel their suspicions."

"Ah, yes, there is that."

_Do you want me to track them? _Arashi whispered into their minds.

"No," Tetsuya answered, looking in the direction Arashi had been, "We cannot address whoever it is this way, with Byakuya-sama returning from a meeting with _him_. We must get Byakuya-sama home, and then you and I can worry about coming back out here in the morning and tracking the person or persons involved. It would be too risky to try to follow them right now. Byakuya-sama is supposed to be at home, in bed."

_I did not sense any disturbance around the waterform you left in his place, _Arashi noted.

"No, it has not been detected. And if anyone had come to wake Byakuya-sama, or an emergency had arisen, he would have returned to the waterform there instantly. I wonder how whoever this is, knew."

_I cannot fathom it._

"Neither can I," Byakuya said softly.

"We've moved past them," Tetsuya reported, "But we will remain in this form until you are returned to your bed for the night."

"Very well," the clan leader agreed.

Arashi moved forward, his footsteps silent, and remaining carefully in the shadows. The waterform, he knew, was barely visible, but the bright moon could easily expose them. The three went quiet, listening to the cool night sound, the soft breeze through the trees, whispers of splashing water nearby, and the gentle noises of nighttime birds and insects. No sound reached them from whomever had been seeking them. And as Arashi passed through the rear gate, into the gardens, they breathed a sigh of relief.

The two men slid off of the stallion's back and walked cautiously back to their rooms, slipping inside and replacing the waterforms that Tetsuya had left in their places.

Tetsuya expected Koji to appear, his trusted attendant being deeply sensitive to his master's coming and going. But Koji's reiatsu remained quiet and distant in sleep, even as Tetsuya undressed, then laid down in his bed and began to drift off.

He had just fallen into sleep, when a soft footstep sounded, outside the open garden doors. A dark figure with carefully masked reiatsu slipped into the room and approached his bed. Dark, coal black eyes looked down on Tetsuya's lovely, sleep-relaxed body, and the man's lips curled into a wicked smirk. He reached down and touched Tetsuya's cheek, where a hidden seal flared, hypnotizing the younger man as he came awake, and keeping him from resisting or objecting as the intruder slipped out of his clothes and into bed with him.

"Miwaku, Kurohebi,"

Two large, black snakes slithered from out of the man's hands, and took up entrance at each door, turning their red eyes outward.

"That will keep us from having any interruptions," he said, looking down into Tetsuya's wide, confused blue eyes, "Now then, before we get to what I want to talk to you about, why don't you do something to relax me. It has been a long day."

He sat facing his younger cousin, leaning forward to taste his soft lips briefly, then weaving his fingers into Tetsuya's wavy hair and curling his hand around the back of the younger man's neck. Tetsuya flinched slightly in protest, but could not resist his cousin's insidious power, so slowly fell more deeply under his spell, and moved with the hand that guided him down to his cousin's nether region. The black-eyed man smiled cruelly, touching Tetsuya's lips to part them in preparation for him to pleasure his cousin.

Well accustomed to the frequent ritual, Tetsuya accepted his cousin's direction obediently, nearly mindlessly as he was flooded with compelling reiatsu from the hidden seal. The black-eyed man panted softly, gazing down at Tetsuya's pretty face and inwardly hating him for being so beautiful, so soft, so desirable. Looking at Tetsuya's face made him want to scream obscenities at the younger man, to hurt him in every way imaginable. But he knew better than to leave a single mark on Tetsuya's pale skin.

_Byakuya would know._

_And then, we would have no more of these lovely nights together._

_It is ironic, no? That this dirty little half-blood can tempt a pureblood like me into this. But his face is so beguiling, his skin so soft. I have never met anyone who makes me feel like this. I hate him, yes. _

_But, I cannot resist him._

_So, he will pay for luring me by serving me this way. And any who try to approach him will be repelled. No one but me will ever touch him._

_Tetsuya is mine._

He slipped a hand under Tetsuya's chin and leaned back slightly, watching intently as they continued their interaction. Tetsuya's eyes remained glazed over and senseless, but his body moved at his wicked cousin's direction, until the elder man was on the verge of bliss. He gasped as climax engulfed him, nearly choking Tetsuya, even though he knew well enough to expect it. It seemed the sweet jolts of orgasm would never stop, as he defiled his too pretty, half-blooded cousin, then dragged him up into a barrage of hard, open-mouthed kisses, so that he could taste himself on the younger man's lips.

He looked down at Tetsuya's awakened member and nodded approvingly.

"You want me?" he asked softly, "You want me to grant you pleasure?"

Tetsuya panted feverishly against the disgraceful words that welled up in his mouth as his cousin released him.

"Y-yes, Orochi-sama," he breathed shakily.

Orochi smiled and sought his lips again, sliding a hand down to touch him as they kissed. Tetsuya winced as his cousin slid the tight restraining ring onto his aching hardness, then teased him mercilessly.

"You will have to earn it," Orochi hissed softly, "You know how. Tell me. Tell me what his plans are."

Tetsuya pressed his face into Orochi's strong shoulder, unable to comprehend what his cousin was doing to him, but feeling enough of a sense of wrongness about what was happening to fight the order.

"Come now, Tetsuya," Orochi whispered into his flushed ear, touching him in a way that was physically gentle, but mentally terrifying, "You know that I am stronger than you are. You can only resist for so long."

Tetsuya panted harder, groaning in distress as Orochi's fingers sought his mouth and he couldn't help but suck them wantonly, wetting them with his saliva. Orochi glared into his eyes in a way that made him shiver as he slowly removed his fingers from Tetsuya's mouth, then coaxed a piqued moan from the younger man by teasing his sensitive areas roughly, before seeking his well-used entrance. Tetsuya sucked in a pained breath as the fingers invaded. But he knew better than to make a sound.

"That's right. Be quiet," Orochi warned him, "Whisper to me what I want to know, and I will make you scream with pleasure. Hold back and you will scream from what I will do to you."

Tetsuya's teeth clenched and a sob escaped him as he tried to hold on to his own will. But growing impatient, Orochi leaned forward and bit down on his cousin's throat, invoking another of his powers and slowly infusing his gentle cousin with more controlling reiatsu.

"You are being exceptionally difficult tonight."

"I...Orochi-sama, I..."

"Give me what I want, Tetsuya," his cousin ordered him, "Or this will become painful."

He was surprised at how long the younger man was able to resist the overwhelming effects of the snake sigil on his cheek and the added infusion of controlling reiatsu. It was a testament to Tetsuya's increasing power, that he was becoming more and more unmanageable.

"Very well, then," he sighed finally, glaring into Tetsuya's glazed eyes, "You leave me no choice."

Orochi closed his eyes and carefully raised a reiatsu and sound suppressing cage around them, then shoved Tetsuya down and commenced with the promised torment. Tetsuya bit down on the scream that tried to escape him and braced himself as his punishment for resisting began.

He didn't want to feel anything. He hated the way his older cousin could arouse him and resisted to the ends of his strength. His upper body collapsed on the bed, and he closed his eyes, trying not to feel anything. And though it made him want to scream in fury, all that the charm that controlled him would allow were panting breaths and sounds of dark pleasure. It made him want to hate himself as much as he knew Orochi hated him.

But doing that would allow his older cousin to win complete dominance.

_I...won't let him..._

So, he shouldered the pain bravely, holding back saying anything and paying the price as Orochi's patience gave way and he abandoned all gentleness. Tetsuya was forced to yield cries of pain and his lips formed pleas for mercy and completion that he never would have willingly said. But, despite everything, they held back the information that Orochi so wanted to extract from him. And finally, his elder cousin cursed furiously and gave in to the wicked pleasure Tetsuya's body teased him with. He gasped as release shook his sweating body again, and he emptied himself into his younger cousin. He laid for a long time after, panting against Tetsuya's pale shoulder and hating the younger man for being strong enough to hold back.

But he knew better than to take things any further.

_Byakuya would sense it._

_No, I dare not push things any farther right now. I only wish that I had been able to learn what our leader and his dirty-blooded Shiba lover were plotting tonight! It would have been fulfilling to have something damning to use in the confrontation tomorrow. But, truthfully, we have all we need to corner him. He won't have a choice this time. He will either have to give in and impregnate a clan concubine, which I know he is loathe to do, or he will have to step down as leader. And if he does that, I am the next most powerful clan member._

He glared down at his, now sleeping, cousin.

_And once I am leader, I can use that last secret that Tetsuya keeps to force him to become my concubine. I won't have to hide it anymore, the wicked things I do to him. As leader, he will be my servant. There will be nothing that Byakuya can do to protect him at all then._

He deepened Tetsuya's sleep, then removed the restrictive device from his resting body. With careful hands, he healed every visible mark on the younger man, leaving only the aches and pains behind as evidence. As he finished, he leaned down and kissed Tetsuya with unusual gentleness.

"You have been mine from the moment you came of age in the prison, and I laid with you for the first time. It doesn't matter that the prison walls are gone, and you are free of that place. You are not free of me, Tetsuya. I am a poison that lives on in your veins. And as long as that is true, no one else will ever love you. You are mine alone."

Orochi recalled the snakes at the doorways to Tetsuya's room, then masked all traces of his presence. He took a last look at Tetsuya's curled form and slipped out into the night, piqued at not having everything as he would have liked it, but still warmed by Tetsuya's attentions.

_It is only too bad that he will think that our lovemaking was all a dream...or rather, a nightmare._

_I want him to remember._

_I want him to know._

_I want him to know he has no choice but to love and obey..._

_Only me._


	2. Cornered

**Chapter 2: Cornered**

**(Thanks to Toshiruki Forever (As well you should! *smacks Orochi*), Anonymous Guest (I'm so glad you like the threesome and the Bya/Ichi. I am really enjoying that as well. I like trying new things!), CoriB07 (I will finish all stories, no matter how long it takes!), SexyBVirgo (Okay, here's more!), Lovise Polaris (Heehee! Well, Orochi will cause plenty of trouble, anyway! Have you checked out Mirage yet? Something is going to happen between Tetsuya, his husband and Orochi that you will like very much...You _do_ like to see Tetsuya being wickedly tormented, right? So mean, so mean, but I think you're not alone! *ducks a volley of ice blades* Sorry Tetsuya-san, you are in REAL trouble here, and there!), Firebirdever (I'm so glad you like this so far! And...onward!), Picklez80 (Fluff and lovely angst, that's a promise!), Kittykins (Tetsuya really appreciates you!), and MissLilly2012 (Here's that update. And more is on the way!), **

"Tetsuya-san," Koji said softly, approaching the bed, where his cousin laid, still sleeping, "Are you all right?"

Tetsuya's eyes opened and blinked several times, then focused on Koji and cleared.

"Ah, Koji-san. Did I oversleep?"

"I didn't let you," his cousin said, smiling as he laid out Tetsuya's kimono for the council meeting, "You said that this morning's meeting was important, so I made sure you woke in plenty of time."

"Thank you."

"Would you like some ginger tea? You look unwell."

"I don't feel very well," Tetsuya admitted, wondering at the ache in his belly, and the uncomfortable sensation between his thighs, "I think that I will go and have a quick shower before I dress."

"You don't want to go to the bathing room?" the attendant queried, frowning, "You look like you could use a gentle massage to settle you."

"Oh, thank you for the offer, but I don't think there's time for..."

"Nonsense, Tetsuya-san," Koji said, starting to pull the blankets back, then pausing and staring in surprise as Tetsuya's hands stopped his.

"Please, Koji, I just...need some time to myself before the meeting. I will want the ginger tea when I am done showering."

"Oh...of course, Tetsuya-san. Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to be a bother."

"You aren't," Tetsuya said, his voice softening, "I am just...distracted this morning."

"I understand. I will go and prepare that tea for you."

"Thank you, Koji."

Tetsuya flinched as movement caused twinges of pain in his loins and back, and his skin seemed to burn softly.

_What is wrong with me?_

He walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him, then started the shower and undressed. He looked at himself quietly in the mirror and found nothing amiss.

_I feel pain, but see nothing to explain it._

He shook his head and tried to refocus his mind on the meeting that was about to begin. He started to wash himself, wondering inwardly what the council would say, and whether Byakuya would be forced to reveal his affection for Ichigo. He managed to distract himself with the hundreds of questions, and dozed on his feet, letting the hot water run down his slender body, washing away his intense emotions. He had almost calmed, when a flash image invaded his thoughts.

_"Now then, before we get to what I want to talk to you about, why don't you do something to relax me? It has been a long day."_

He shivered, trying to remember if Orochi had ever really said those words to him.

_I don't remember that conversation..._

_Was it when I was in the prison?_

He closed his eyes, trying harder to remember, but unable to connect with the memory. And in the end, he was forced to abandon the pursuit as the water from the shower cooled, and he hastily attended to washing himself. He paused, frowning at the unusual slickness along his inner thigh. He tried again to remember if there had been anything unusual about the night before.

_All I can recall is returning to my room. I don't remember lying down or what I was thinking about just before dropping off._

_Strange..._

He let the cooling water run down his slender body, washing the soap away, then sighed and turned the water off, before stepping out of the shower and drying himself off. Koji was waiting in the dressing area when he exited the bathroom. He dressed the distracted noble as Tetsuya stared ahead blankly, barely attending.

_Did something happen?_

He thought again of the words he remembered were said in Orochi's voice, but whose time he couldn't place. A shiver passed through him, and he caught sight of Koji observing him silently as he set Tetsuya's kimono in place.

"Where is Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya asked, hoping to take his attendant's focus off of him.

"He went to the sixth division this morning," Koji answered, "He said to tell you that he would return when it was time to leave."

"Ah."

"You look nicely turned out, Tetsuya-san," the attendant said, nodding, "Your tea will be served in the gardens. Will you need anything else?"

"No, thank you, Koji. You may go."

Tetsuya left his room and stepped out into the gardens, breathing in the fresh air and the sweet scents of grass and flowers. He walked to the patio table and sat down as a culinary attendant served his tea.

"Good morning, Cousin," said Rukia, smiling at him as she joined him at the table.

"Good morning, Rukia-chan," he greeted her, glad for the distraction.

"Tetsuya-san, you look very pale. Are you all right?" Rukia asked.

"I have been better," he admitted, "It is probably all of the nonsense with the council. Even having gained a seat among them, I wonder sometimes if _anyone_ can make them see reality. Some of them live in such close confines, ideologically. They wouldn't know if a new or different approach was a good one, because they simply refuse to even look at the..."

He let out a frustrated breath.

"Sorry. I was going on."

Rukia's smiled warmed him inside.

"You are under a lot of stress, watashi no itoko," she said bracingly, "And part of it is because of that fool, Ichigo, ne? For all that Nii-sama is trying to be discreet, that idiot can't hide a thing! He doesn't concentrate at all in his training with Urahara-san, and he is..."

"Byakuya-sama asked Ichigo-san to marry him last night," Tetsuya whispered, scanning the area around them carefully.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"He did?" she whispered back excitedly, "Oh, Tetsuya-san, no wonder you are beside yourself! It's...wonderful, but, you must be going out of your mind trying to think of how to approach the rest of the elders with it."

"We are," Tetsuya admitted, "And to make matters worse, I think that the others already know something is going on, although they probably do not know that Byakuya-sama plans to marry Ichigo-san."

Rukia's smile faded.

"Nii-sama is going to have to be careful, Tetsuya-san," she sighed, "They are so difficult to deal with sometimes. Although, having you on the council has helped Nii-sama a great deal, I know it's stressful for you."

"But things will never change if we only stick to what we are already doing, so someone has to take the risk of calling for change."

"Oh," Rukia said worriedly, checking the time, "I have to report in at my division, then I think I will go and tell that idiot friend of mine to tone it down or he's going to get Nii-sama assassinated!"

"I don't think they will go that far," Tetsuya chuckled, standing with her and offering her a warm parting embrace, "Have an enjoyable day, Rukia-chan."

"I will," laughed Rukia, "Don't let those old men push you around, Tetsuya-san!"

"Oh, I will have them seeing things my way soon," he promised.

He watched quietly as she left, then slid back into his seat. He lifted his cup and took a sip, then frowned and set the cup down, his eyes narrowing as Kuchiki Orochi stepped into the gardens and joined him at the table.

"Good morning, Cousin," Orochi greeted him, a slight mocking air to the words, "You look tired. Didn't sleep well last night? _Guard duty_ or something?"

"Something like that," Tetsuya said cryptically, "What brings you to the manor?"

"I was in the area," Orochi answered, "I just thought I would drop by as I passed and perhaps join anyone walking over to the council hall."

"Well, Byakuya-sama is not going from here, but from the sixth division, and everyone else from here, who is going, has already gone, save me."

"And you think yourself too poor company for me? Is that it?" Orochi asked, smirking, "Don't worry. You still rate above walking alone."

_You fool, Orochi! I see right through you. And I will not give you anything._

"How very gracious," Tetsuya said dryly, "But why do you want to walk with me? You've nothing better to do but to exchange barbs with me?"

"You're somewhat bent out of shape this morning," Orochi noted, looking amused, "Up late, Tetsuya? A long ride through the forest? Some moongazing in Karakura Town, perhaps?"

"Just the usual," Tetsuya sighed, abandoning his tea and joining his cousin as he started towards the council hall, "Boring guard duty. And yourself?"

"Hmmm, _research_," the black-eyed man replied, eyeing him for a moment, "You know that the elders are not going to let Byakuya's silly, romantic antics go on, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Tetsuya said in a quiet, distant tone, "And why do you concern yourself so much with our leader's love life? Haven't you one of your own?"

"Why?" Orochi teased him, "Are you wanting to abandon your long years of unintentional celibacy, Tetsuya? I know some friends who don't concern themselves so much with breeding..."

Tetsuya didn't answer, but only tightened his lips and looked away, ignoring the obvious insult.

"Oh, sorry. Touched a nerve?" Orochi went on, casually, "I know you're sensitive about that."

"You don't know _anything_ about me anymore, Orochi-san," Tetsuya said, his frown deepening, "I am far from that pathetic, powerless prisoner you remember me as."

"Not so far as you think, Cousin."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tetsuya said, stopping just short of the entrance to the council hall.

Orochi gave him a smug smile.

"Oh, nothing. Nice walking and chatting with you, Tetsuya. See you inside."

Tetsuya shook his head and let out a piqued breath.

_"Bastard_," he whispered, "You'd have me back in that cell and be raping me almost nightly again if we were back there. But we're not. And I am not going to let you get to me!"

"Tetsuya?"

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, breaking out of his thoughts as Byakuya greeted him.

He froze and sucked in a surprised breath as he noticed that Ichigo stood at his leader's side.

"B-byakuya-sama?" he queried uncertainly.

"I have decided to just face them down," Byakuya said calmly, "I won't let that group of old men dictate my life. I never have, and I won't start now. I am going to marry Kurosaki Ichigo, and that is final. I won't tolerate them trying to interfere with me anymore."

Tetsuya started to answer, but was stopped as the gathering bell rang, and they turned to enter the council hall.

_This is reckless._

_Byakuya-sama, you must be careful._

The three proceeded up the hall steps and into the entry, then followed the elders into the council meeting chambers, where Byakuya took his place at the head of the table and Tetsuya sat down at his right. An attendant set a chair slightly behind the two, and Ichigo sat down, as the rest of the elders took their places. Tetsuya smiled over his shoulder at the Shiba heir, and Ichigo grinned back at him. They turned their attention to the senior elder as he cleared his throat, then called the meeting to order.

"Welcome," he said solemnly, "Fumio, you will note the date and time, and read the agenda, please?"

"The date and time are recorded, and the agenda for the meeting is as follows. This is a special meeting of council, called by the council, to address rumors of impropriety between our leader, Kuchiki Byakuya and the Shiba heir, Shiba Ichigo."

"Sorry to interrupt," Ichigo said, drawing all eyes to him, "But, I don't go by that name. If you want to refer to me, I am _Kuroaki_ Ichigo. That hasn't changed."

"_Kurosaki_ Ichigo, then," Fumio said, giving the shinigami substitute a dark look, "This is the only item on our agenda. Our council has come to agreement that the relationship that appears to exist between our leader and the Shiba heir, violates the rules and mores that guide our clan. Therefore, we must come to agreement about how that is to be handled."

"Thank you, Fumio," Senior Councilor Nori said, nodding, "Let me begin by first addressing the evidence we are to consider..."

"If you will excuse me," Byakuya said, standing and taking Ichigo's hand, "You do not need to go to the effort of laying out the evidence, and asking me if there is a relationship between Ichigo and me. I will tell you now that, not only am I 'seeing' Ichigo romantically, we are very much in love, and we plan to wed as soon as council will give its blessing to our union."

Tetsuya watched the faces of the other councilors closely, reading their expressions and making silent note of the information for later use.

"Byakuya-sama," Nori began.

"I understand that you are all concerned about how it will look, and about the legacy of the clan. That is as it should be, of course. You all are devoted to the honor and dignity of our clan, and although we are in disagreement about terms for our marriage, Ichigo and I are also committed to these things."

"So _committed_ that you have been running off to the living world on every occasion to lie down and fornicate with this...with _him_?" Orochi asked, sarcastically, "With all due respect to our leader, I don't see how we, as a council, can allow this! Their behavior so far, the sneaking around and covering up...the lies and deceptions..."

"I am not lying when I say that I will not back down," Byakuya said firmly, "I am going to marry Kurosaki Ichigo honorably, and in front of my family."

"And what about your promises?" asked Councilor Arisu, her pale green eyes fixing on the ginger-haired man at Byakuya's side, "You promised to give our clan heirs of your blood. How will you do that, if you marry this young man?"

"I agree," said Kuchiki Ryuu, meeting Byakuya's eyes questioningly, "I usually support you in everything, Byakuya-sama, but this does push a boundary quite far."

"I am sure that the Shiba clan, too, wants an heir," commented Arisu.

"You've considered impregnating a clan concubine, ne?" asked Councilor Nobu, "My subfamily has several available females."

"I am aware of this," Byakuya said quietly, looking into Ichigo's eyes, "But neither Ichigo nor I are able to consider lying down with a complete stranger to make our children. We have decided instead, to choose the strongest candidate from among the subfamilies and train him or her for leadership. Both our clan and the Shiba clan have several strong candidates."

"Byakuya-sama," Nori said respectfully, "While we accept that there are times when an heir _cannot_ be made, such avenues are considered, but you can have heirs..."

Tetsuya bit at his lip gently, looking around the room and not liking what he saw written on the councilor's faces.

_This is about to go very wrong..._

He started to speak, but froze, staring at the odd glint that had come into Councilor Arisu's eyes.

_What is going on?_

"If I may?" Arisu said, standing and turning her gaze on Tetsuya.

The council fell silent, but Tetsuya didn't miss the fact that Orochi was glaring at the female councilor.

"I would like to offer the council another alternative."

"I don't think that is necessary," Orochi said quickly, "We have already..."

"I came across some files while researching in the council archives," she went on, ignoring him.

She turned her eyes on Tetsuya, making the breath freeze in his chest as she smiled provocatively.

"You see, among the data from out of the noble prison, Itamigiri, I discovered an old execution order. It is one that was never carried out, as Byakuya-sama's raid stopped it form happening."

"That information is...!" Orochi tried to interject.

"The execution order," Arisu said, raising her voice over Orochi's objection, "was for a rare, breeder male, whom, as you know, were executed whenever discovered within the walls of the prison."

"What has this to do with anything?" Orochi snapped, "You are getting off track. Let us..."

Arisu's eyes met Tetsuya's again, and the blue-eyed noble's widened in distress at what he sensed was about to happen.

"Arisu-san," he began, coming to his feet, "Stop."

The council room went deathly silent for a moment, then whispers erupted all around.

Nori cleared his throat, quieting the whispers, then he looked from Arisu's sly smile to the dismayed Tetsuya's flustered expression, then to Orochi's deadly glare and the mystified expressions of Byakuya and Ichigo.

"Councilors," Nori said calmly, "You need to be sure that you remain on topic and only offer ways our leader might meet his commitment to provide heirs. In addition, I will warn all of you to use appropriate manners with each other when speaking. Now, Councilor Arisu, I do not see how a reference to an unidentified breeder male has much to do with our decision here. Byakuya-sama has already said that he and Shiba Ichigo..."

"Kurosaki," saaid Ichigo.

"_Kurosaki_ Ichigo," Nori went on, "are not willing to lie down with a complete stranger to make their children."

"I understand this," said Arisu, "And this breeder male is no stranger, but is very close to both Byakuya-sama and Kurosaki Ichigo."

Tetsuya's face went white, and he stepped back, sensing what was about to happen. He tried to speak, but emotion flared up and left him silent and staring.

"Arisu, who are we talking about, then?" Nori asked.

"I object," Orochi said loudly, "This is a _private _matter, an issue relating to a man who has not been officially named as a clan concubine!"

"There are really breeder males?" Councilor Ryuu said, frowning and shaking his head, "I thought that they died out after the massacre, hundreds of years ago."

"Breeder males _are_ very rare," Arisu agreed, looking into Tetsuya's shocked eyes, "And in fact, this male is the _only known _breeder male currently in existence."

Tetsuya felt Byakuya's eyes touch on him and widen in realization.

"Senior Councilor Nori, I would like a recess to consider this new information and to speak to my fiancé."

"First, I need to record the name of the breeder male in question," said Fumio, "If one exists, it is required that his name be entered in the council records. He is also required to be examined by a clan healer to confirm that he is able to bear children. So, who is the breeder male you referred to?"

Arisu smiled smugly at the deadly glare Orochi gave her as he dropped back into his chair.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," she said primly, making all eyes turn to gaze at the slender, sapphire-eyed noble, "Kuchiki Tetsuya was confirmed a breeder male when he lost a child he was carrying while a prisoner in Itamigiri."

Tetsuya's face paled even further, and he felt the room spin around him. He heard Byakuya speaking to him, but couldn't answer as everything disappeared around him, and he started to fall. Strong arms captured him and lifted him.

"It's okay," he heard Ichigo's voice say, "I've got you."


	3. The Breeder Male

**Chapter 3: The Breeder Male**

"What do you think you were doing in there?" Orochi hissed softly, scowling as Arisu smirked mockingly at him, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Of course," Arisu said dulcetly, her pale green eyes fixing on her furious cousin, "I just handed our leader a way to bind himself happily to the man he loves..."

"While at the same time, firing venomous salvoes at both our pretty little half-blood cousin and me. I should _kill_ you!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Arisu said, shaking her head, "It only shows off the way you pine after that _filthy little half-blood_."

"Shut up," Orochi snapped, "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh?" chuckled Arisu, "I think I am right on the money, Cousin. You are so obvious. I am surprised that Byakuya-sama hasn't nailed you for panting after Tetsuya the way you do. You should be ashamed of yourself. I know your subfamily prides itself on keeping the bloodline pure. How scandalous it would be if they learned _you_ had impregnated that little monstrosity while he was a prisoner..._and underage_."

"Tetsuya wasn't underage," Orochi growled darkly.

"Then, he was barely of age. But I understand, Cousin," Arisu laughed sarcastically, "He is a lovely little thing, isn't he? So irresistible with those large, pretty sapphire eyes. Did you make him cry, just to see them sparkle?"

"I told you to shut up!" Orochi said brusquely, turning away, "Crawl back into the hole you crawled out of, hag. And don't be so smug. Because while you were trying to use Tetsuya's situation to make points with our leader, you made a critical error."

"Oh? I think that played out perfectly, complete with the fragile Tetsuya fainting like a girl from the shock. Really, how does Byakuya-sama depend on _him_ for protection? That weakling can't even protect himself!"

"You are ridiculous. You are going to find out, all too soon, how big a mistake you have made," Orochi said, stalking away from her, "You should really think more before you go playing with dangerous things."

Arisu watched, still smirking, as Orochi disappeared from view.

"Oh, but I _love_ to play with snakes," she chuckled, turning towards her own office, "That was _fun_!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is Tetsuya all right?" Byakuya asked stridently, "Why did he collapse like that? Was it just shock or is something wrong with him?"

"He will be fine," the clan healer assured his anxious leader, "Stress, shock and lack of sleep appear to have played roles in his collapse. But I did find something else that you should be aware of."

"What is that?"

"Tetsuya-san has recently been physically abused and sexually assaulted."

"What the hell?" Ichigo said in a stunned voice, "He was...?"

"When was he attacked, and by whom?" Byakuya asked, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"I cannot determine that," the healer admitted, "only that the assault occurred within the last twenty-four hours, and that the person who did it was skilled enough to heal the visual injuries, while not relieving the pain of them."

"Tetsuya was beat up and just left hurting after?" Ichigo mused, "What kind of monster would _do_ something like that?"

"I have my suspicions," Byakuya replied, his reiatsu sparking dangerously, "But, first things first. Have you relieved his pain?"

"Yes," the healer confirmed, "I have soothed the pain and made him sleep more comfortably. He should rest quietly for the rest of the day and not have too much excitement, but he will recover fully."

"That is good," Byakuya sighed.

"Did you examine him yet to find out if what that lady elder said is true?" Ichigo asked, his brown eyes studying Tetsuya's troubled expression.

"Yes," said the healer, "And it is true. Tetsuya-san has an unusual chamber within his body that appears to be able to capture reiatsu and genetic material"

"How is that possible?" the Shiba heir asked, curiously, "Did someone alter him that way or...?"

"No," Byakuya answered, "Hundreds of years ago, there was a terrible conflict among the noble clans. No one really knows how or why it started, only that it went out of control, and there were great losses in all families. Amidst the aftermath, an elder of one of the clans became concerned that such infighting could spell the end of the power of the clans if something was not done. The number of fertile females had dropped dangerously, due to the conflict, and that meant finding another way in case some thing ever left only males and non-breeding females. The elder was a gifted scientist, and with a specially chosen team they created and birthed the first breeder male. The experiment was a great success, but evoked fear and mistrust among some of the female elders."

"I guess I can see why," said Ichigo.

"Yes, well, this led to an investigation of the methods used in the experiment. The Noble's General Council ruled that playing with genetic code as they did was unnatural and could have dangerous consequences. And, indeed, it became known that breeder males could spawn other breeder males, as well as normal males and females. So, a decision was made to destroy the experiment and any resulting children he had borne."

"Something tells me that the scientist guy wasn't stupid."

"No," Byakuya said quietly, "He protected the breeders and their children. And for many years, they moved quietly among our population, expanding in number."

"But, that guy in council said something about a massacre..."

"Yes, some years after the experiment ended, an operative of the Noble's General Council discovered the identities of some of the surviving breeders, and they sent agents to eliminate them."

"What?" Ichigo gasped, staring down at Tetsuya, "But, they hadn't even done anything!"

"No," Byakuya agreed, "They were just trying to stay alive, living quietly and peacefully among us."

"But someone didn't like that, so they set them up to die," Ichigo concluded in a disgusted tone, "Byakuya, I know that there were probably some real concerns about them, but I just don't get why they thought that the 'right answer' was to just kill them like that. They were living souls."

"The Noble's General Council did not acknowledge them as living souls, but as experiments that had gone wrong. It was a very divisive decision, but it won out, and the breeders were hunted down and thought to all have been killed. They realized later on that a few still existed. So, the ones running the secret prisons, like the one that held Tetsuya, ordered that any identified breeder males were to be executed. Tetsuya is very lucky that the raid occurred when it did, or he would have died at their hands."

"Do you think that anyone will try to kill him now?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

Byakuya sighed.

"In general, no," he answered softly, "The Noble's General Council admitted the scandal some time back and reversed itself, then recognized breeders had a right to life as well. But by that time, most of them were dead. And Tetsuya appears to be the only one living right now."

"But he could have more like him?"

"It is possible," Byakuya admitted, "But as it is a recessive trait, it tends to skip about, even missing several generations. What we have to worry about now are extremists among the powerful in the clan, who might still think in the ways of the past. Tetsuya could be targeted by them."

"But we won't let anyone hurt him."

"We will not," Byakuya agreed, slipping a hand into Ichigo's and kissing him, "I will see that Tetsuya is closely guarded. Do not worry about that."

Ichigo nodded and accepted several more kisses as the two watched the healer lean over Tetsuya again.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tetsuya asked sleepily, coming partway awake as the healer's hands touched him again, "Don't hurt my..."

"Come now, you should still be asleep," the healer said reprovingly.

"But...what happened?" Tetsuya asked in a worried tone, "Why am I here?"

"You lost consciousness," Byakuya explained, stepping forward and sitting down beside the bed, "Michio says that you were overwhelmed by the shock of Kuchiki Arisu's revelation and by lack of sleep. But he mentioned something else. And I want to know if you can tell me anything about his finding."

"What is it?" Tetsuya asked, staring back at the clan leader worriedly, "Is something wrong with me?"

"What Byakuya-sama is telling you is that I found disturbances in your body and reiatsu that tell me that you were attacked physically and sexually assaulted within the last twenty-four hours."

"Do you remember anything of that nature happening to you?"

"N-no, I...!"

Tetsuya froze, Orochi's words chilling him inside as they repeated in his mind.

_"Now then, before we get to what I want to talk to you about, why don't you do something to relax me. It has been a long day."_

"Tetsuya?" Byakuya queried, "Did you remember something?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya admitted, "I just...I remembered hearing Orochi-san's voice speaking to me. I don't know if it might have been from before...in the prison."

His heart began to race at the deadly anger that rose in Byakuya's eyes. The clan leader started to come to his feet, but was stayed by Tetsuya's hand on his arm.

"Byakuya-sama, wait! You cannot jump to the conclusion that it was him. Even if he did hurt me, he has carefully covered his tracks. You have no proof he did anything."

"But who else would have the motivation that man would? You _told _me what he said the day of the raid, Tetsuya."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "He said that I still 'belonged to him.' But he has never made any kind of honest attempt to bring me to him. He has kept his distance, and just insulted me from afar."

"Which just means that he approached you, using nefarious means."

"But even so, that isn't enough to take him on publicly," Tetsuya argued.

"Tetsuya's got a point," Ichigo said, stepping forward and placing a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "I know that you are real protective of him, but you can't run off and just trash the bastard because you think he did this. You have to be able to prove it."

"I know that," Byakuya said shortly, "And I will. But we need a way to protect Tetsuya while we find that proof. Apparently, Orochi has a way to approach him, without any of us, not even Koji, who is always near Tetsuya...and Tetsuya, himself, remembering. I need to speak to Koji. Will you stay with Tetsuya, Ichigo?"

"Sure," said the Shiba heir, squeezing his lover's hand, "I won't let him out of my sight."

"Thank you. I will return as quickly as possible."

Byakuya left Tetsuya's room and walked swiftly to the kitchen, where he found the attendant preparing a cup of tea.

"Koji, I need you to come with me."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," Koji said, bowing respectfully and moving to follow him, "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Something is very wrong," Byakuya said solemnly, "Someone has been entering the manor, specifically, Tetsuya's room. The person has physically abused him while not being seen entering or leaving, and attracting anyone's attention or setting off the house alarms."

Koji's face paled.

"S-someone has been hurting Tetsuya-san, right under our noses?" he asked in a fearful tone.

The two reached Tetsuya's room and entered.

"Tetsuya-san, I am so sorry!" Koji said, dropping to his knees at his master's bedside, "I...I didn't know!"

"It's all right," Tetsuya said, shaking his head gently, "Even I did not know."

"Tetsuya was able to tell us that he remembered Orochi's voice speaking to him," Byakuya explained, "But he cannot be sure of when the conversation took place, or if it was even real. So, I want you to tell us, have you witnessed anything odd since yesterday?"

"Ah...well, this morning, Tetsuya-san seemed not well rested and out of sorts. I offered him a massage, but when I went to pull the covers back, he stopped me."

"I was feeling ill this morning," Tetsuya admitted, and when I was in the bathroom, I looked to see if there was any sign of why I was hurting all over. My body looked fine, but it still ached badly."

"Likely, from the beating you took," Michio said, frowning, "Did you shower?"

"Yes. I thought it would settle me."

"But something tells me that it didn't help at all, did it?" asked Ichigo.

"No," said Tetsuya, "I only felt worse, because I didn't understand what was wrong with me."

"When you washed your lower body," Michio queried, "did you feel anything unusual? Were there any blood traces or strange discharge?"

"Y-yes, both," Tetsuya admitted, "And there were traces of blood on the sheets on my bed."

"Which, of course, were removed for washing while Tetsuya-san was showering," sighed Koji, lowering his eyes, penitently, "Tetsuya-san, I am really, so very sorry, sir. I am supposed to take care of you. I will understand if you feel that..."

"Don't say that," Tetsuya insisted, slipping a hand under Koji's chin and raising it so that their eyes met, "The person who entered here slipped past all kinds of house defenses, and he got past me. Don't feel bad about what happened, and do not talk of abandoning me while I need you."

"Oh! Oh, I didn't...I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, Tetsuya-san. Of course, I will stay with you. I just thought that..."

"Well, that is not the way I feel. I need you more now."

"Yes, Tetsuya-san," Koji answered, nodding.

"You will need to sleep in Tetsuya's room," said Byakuya, "and until further notice, a house guard will be stationed at each entrance. Whoever this is must not be allowed to reach Tetsuya again. Tetsuya, I am also assigning a guard to accompany you when you are about, during the day."

"But, I don't think that I was overcome while I was awake," Tetsuya objected, "It seems that it happened here, which would mean, at night."

"I understand," Byakuya said quietly, "But, there is another reason why I am posting the guard with you."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and met Byakuya's eyes nervously.

"This is about...what Councilor Arisu said, isn't it?" he whispered, "This is about me being...one of _them_?"

"After your collapse, we had you brought here, and I told the council to continue to discuss the matter and to forward notes to me. Arisu went on to reveal that, according to scientific study notes, your reproductive system is protected by a powerful seal. When preparing to breed, the seal is removed by an elder, and the union is blessed, then the reiatsu to make the child is transferred into the chamber through repeated acts of mating."

He paused as Tetsuya paled again and closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure.

"The gestation is not as long as a female pregnancy. Where a natural pregnancy takes nine months, the reiatsu is fully viable after about six months, and will emerge when the abdominal wall loses cohesion enough to let it pass through. You would likely endure some nausea and vomiting, and some distension of your abdomen as you progress, but the symptoms should be relatively mild. There were a few cases where the breeder's body rejected the growing child, but it was a rare condition."

"Michio-san," Tetsuya whispered, going breathless for a moment and shuddering at the question that occurred to him, "Did my attacker...did he...?"

"The seal on your reproductive system is in place and functioning," the healer said bracingly.

"Oh...that is good," Tetsuya managed, trying to slow his breaths, "I don't know what I would do if..."

He broke off suddenly as a painful memory slashed across his mind.

_"It hurts, Naoki!" he panted, holding his midsection and bending forward, "What happened?"_

_"One of the guards pushed you and you fell. You fell a long way. But you're going to be all right, Tetsuya-san."_

_"N-no...no, I heard them talking. They knew about the baby. Orochi-sama must have told them. They are going to execute me, Naoki! It wasn't enough to kill my baby, now they are going to kill me too!"_

_"I don't think it was Orochi-sama who told them. He was angry that you were having his child and mine, but he was furious when he heard you had been injured. He...he killed the guard that pushed you, and he said that anyone who touched you would die. The others are afraid of him, Tetsuya-san. I don't think they will kill you."_

_"Until he tells them to," Tetsuya whispered, tears leaking onto his face, "And he will. He hates me. He always has."_

_"I don't know anymore if that is true," Naoki whispered, "And even if it is, the healer told me that Byakuya-sama has planned the raid for tomorrow. When it happens, we will run to Byakuya-sama. He will save us. And he will keep that beast away from us!"_

"Cousin, are you all right?" Byakuya's voice asked, cutting into Tetsuya's reverie.

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I just...have a great deal to make peace with. I didn't want it to be known that I was a breeder male. No one was ever supposed to know."

"I am afraid that there is nothing we can do now, but to move forward," Byakuya said quietly, "Do not worry about the council. They cannot force you to do anything that you do not choose."

"But, you and Ichigo-san," Tetsuya objected, "I know that you want to be married, and you don't want to have to..."

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said, shaking his head and riling his ginger colored hair, "Byakuya and I aren't going to do anything to hurt you, Tetsuya. We will manage."

"But the council won't allow the marriage to proceed without an assurance of an heir."

"I will convince them to accept a candidate from the subfamilies," Byakuya said firmly, "They are not going to force us into a corner. I am going to marry Ichigo, and I will not make a child at the expense of hurting you."

"I am sorry, Byakuya-sama," said an old man's voice form the doorway, "but that is going to present a problem."

"Nori, what do you mean?" Byakuya asked, looking up as the head councilor entered the room.

"What I mean is...the council is considering pressuring you to step down. I thought that you needed to be warned. They have the votes to do so. You must think very carefully now, before you act."


	4. The Gift

**Chapter 4: The Gift**

**(Many thanks to MissLilly2012 (Complications will spin this story several times, but that just adds to the fun!), Toshirofan4ever (Ah, if you think you hate them now...!), Nazrita (Yes, watch your head for the spins this will take!), Kyuumihaira (LOL, it would be a sure thing to bet on things always taking the most complicated and dangerous turns for Tetsuya. He is a trouble magnet!), Lochness Nessie (I am loving Bya/Ichigo too! I am surprised how much! So, I will keep the updates coming.), Ctofi1 (Tetsuya va s'attirer plus d'ennuis, mais il aura Byakuya et Ichigo pour l'aider. Et il suffit d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enceinte! Ils vont vraiment gâter! Je vais mettre à jour rapidement. Merci pour la lecture!...Hope that translated okay!), Catriona695 (So glad you like the pairing and story! Thanks for reading.), Cori07 (You've got it! More is on the way!), Firebirdever (Ah, Orochi is a slippery fellow. I don't know how easily he will give up. I suppose we shall see...), BunnyHopster26 (Yes, Bya and Ichigo will be there all the way for Tetsuya, and believe me, he will be very glad they are!), Scarlotte O'Hara (Yeah, that issue of Orochi will take some interesting turns...), and the lovely Callmesenseikuchiki (HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 3 Hope you have a lovely one! Are you a 'Cancer' like Tetsuya and me, or are you a Leo like Renji?) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

_"I am afraid that there is nothing we can do now, but to move forward," Byakuya said quietly, "Do not worry about the council. They cannot force you to do anything that you do not choose."_

_"But, you and Ichigo-san," Tetsuya objected, "I know that you want to be married, and you don't want to have to..."_

_"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said, shaking his head and riling his ginger colored hair, "Byakuya and I aren't going to do anything to hurt you, Tetsuya. We will manage."_

_"But the council won't allow the marriage to proceed without an assurance of an heir."_

_"I will convince them to accept a candidate from the subfamilies," Byakuya said firmly, "They are not going to force us into a corner. I am going to marry Ichigo, and I will not make a child at the expense of hurting you."_

_"I am sorry, Byakuya-sama," said an old man's voice form the doorway, "but that is going to present a problem."_

_"Nori, what do you mean?" Byakuya asked, looking up as the head councilor entered the room._

_"What I mean is...the council is considering pressuring you to step down. I thought that you needed to be warned. They have the votes to do so. You must think very carefully now, before you act."_

"But the council has never been able to gather enough votes for something like that," Tetsuya objected, "There is no one in any of the subfamilies who can match Byakuya-sama's power, and to remove him from leadership would only lower the clan's standing in the eyes of the other clans."

"That has long been the agreed upon viewpoint," Nori confirmed, "However, after you left, it was brought before the council that Councilor Orochi has achieved bankai."

Tetsuya's eyes widened, then closed against the words.

"It doesn't matter if my cousin has a bankai," Byakuya said, frowning, "My power exceeds his, as does my experience in the arena of leadership."

"That is true," agreed the head elder, "But, Councilor Arisu made the points in council that first, you have a long history of, not just defying the council with your choices, but of causing our family embarrassment and lowering us in the eyes of the other clans. Add to that, the fact that Orochi's subfamily has very respectable lines of power. And there is one final consideration."

Tetsuya felt an odd, queasy sensation in his belly at the words.

"If Orochi gains control of clan leadership, then it would be within his power to compel the clan's new breeder male to be his concubine."

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo, "He can't do that, can he, Byakuya?"

Tetsuya shivered at the thought, his mind going nearly blank at the thought of ever being touched by his wicked cousin again.

"I am afraid that it he is successful in replacing me as head of household, he can. But I do not think that he has the nerve to make that move."

"Why not?" asked the Shiba heir.

"Byakuya-sama has the right to defend his place as leader by challenging the one the council chooses to replace him to a duel to the death," explained Nori.

"And there is no way the guy will defeat you," Ichigo said with certainty.

"No."

"But then, Orochi-san would not be doing this if he didn't have a plan in place to ensure his victory," Tetsuya posited, "He must have found an underhanded way to set you up. That's the only reason he would make so bold a move."

"Well," said Nori, "I do not know if that is true. You know of the animosity that exists between Councilors Arisu and Orochi, ne?"

"Yes," Byakuya said solemnly, "The two are nearly always at odds. And they never cease to scheme to undo each other. There is a long history of very ugly infighting between their subfamilies."

"Yes, well, you saw how much Arisu enjoyed revealing Tetsuya's status as a Breeder Male. She was delighted, not only at having a marvelous time troubling young Tetsuya, here, but also at maneuvering Orochi into a closely crafted corner."

"She knows that Orochi-san still harbors aggressive feelings towards me," said Tetsuya, "He still feels some kind of ownership of me. The day I was freed, he warned me that I still belonged to him."

"And it seems like he's probably been taking advantage of you," said Ichigo, "If he was the one who hurt you, then he might have been doing that for many years."

"I cannot say that he _hasn't_," Tetsuya replied in a troubled tone, "But neither can I prove that he has."

"Regardless, I will kill him if he attempts to replace me," Byakuya said, his reiatsu darkening dangerously.

"But, what I am trying to get at," Nori said worriedly, "is that it is not the Orochi wants to take leadership of the clan or risk having to fight you head on. It is that Arisu knows of his possessive feelings for Tetsuya and is manipulating this to get him killed...without having to get her own hands dirty, of course."

"If you think that I am going to lose any sleep over seeing Orochi brought down by his own recklessness and wickedness, think again," Byakuya said darkly, "I do not care what his reasons are or who is manipulating him. If he tries to replace me, I will destroy him."

"But, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "regardless of what animosity we have for that man, you must see that if you challenge him as the council's choice it is not good for the clan. Yes, you will likely defeat him, but you will be making a clear statement, and a very public one that the Kuchiki elders have no power to negotiate with their leader, and that there is division within our clan. It would surely weaken our standings amongst the noble clans. And that would not be good for anyone."

"Tetsuya is right," Nori said unhappily, "It is not good for anyone if Orochi is forced into leadership and you are manipulated into killing him."

"Can pressure be put on Arisu to back down?" Byakuya asked, thinking carefully.

Nori sighed.

"Before, she might have. But she has enough others convinced that you are so intractable a leader, that it is not a detriment that Orochi is new to his bankai powers. She was very brutal in her criticism of you, pointing out each breach of our rules and supporting it with evidence of changes in how we are perceived in the eyes of the Noble's General Council. And, I am afraid, she did make some valid points. She was able to sway enough councilors to follow her that the vote will go her way and Orochi will be named head of household, if something does not give somewhere."

"Did Orochi-san give any sign of what he is thinking?" asked Tetsuya.

"Not overtly, no," answered Nori, "But remember that, given his possessive feelings towards you, it would be very easy for Arisu to undo him if he made any sudden moves or became combative. He argued against the decision, and he also voted against it."

"But he might have done that, knowing that Arisu had enough convinced, without him having to involve himself," Byakuya said off-handedly, "It would only strengthen his standing with the council to see him as reluctant to take advantage of a dubious opportunity. If he resists, then when he later accepts the council's decision to replace me, he will be seen as believing it to be a last resort, and not his own will."

"It is a dangerous game those two are playing," Nori sighed, "And if it goes wrong, not only will we be disgraced, but people will die."

"Not to mention, it could result in a clan war within the family, with Arisu and Orochi's subfamilies spreading the damage to include innocents," Byakuya added.

"We cannot let it come to that," Tetsuya said softly, "Byakuya-sama, there is a way to avoid all of this...to stop Arisu-san from launching this attack at Orochi-san, to stop Orochi-san from being named our leader in your place, to keep the peace within the subfamilies, and to keep our name from being disgraced. Only accept the council's recommendation."

He swallowed hard and continued, working to keep his voice steady.

"I admit that I have fears about proceeding, fears about being touched sexually, about bearing a child after having lost my first, about igniting Orochi-san's anger and about people knowing I am a breeder male. But, despite all of that, I am first, your cousin, who loves you and only wants the best for you. And I am second, the one most repsonsible for your safety and well-being. I swear to you, I could not ever look at my face in a mirror again if I stood by and did not help you in any way that I can. So...if having a child for you and Ichigo-san will keep peace in the family and protect you and Ichigo-san and your love...then..."

Tetsuya's voice faltered as tears rose in his eyes and he lost his ability to speak.

"Hey," Ichigo said gently, slipping a hand into his, "Byakuya and I told you already. We are not going to do anything to hurt you."

"You will not be hurting me," Tetsuya managed, "In fact, the level of pain is no worse than that required in my protection duties and training. And I know how to care for myself to ensure a safe delivery of your heir. I am afraid, but I can do this. That way, the elders will see your willingness to work with them, and this will reflect well on us in the eyes of the Noble's General Council."

"He is correct in that estimation," said Nori, "I think that the others are just looking for some sign that you will make some concessions in favor of the clan...to protect our place among the noble families and our honor."

"With a little bit of backstabbing in it, just for fun," Ichigo observed with narrowed eyes, "What a pain in the ass."

"I agree that it is troubling," added Tetsuya, "But, Byakuya-sama, surely one so wise as you would understand that sometimes we must choose a difficult path, even if it runs counter to our desires, if that path is the one that will protect our peace and dignity."

Byakuya didn't answer right away, but moved closer to his cousin and coaxed Tetsuya into a warm embrace.

"Tetsuya," he whispered, "I only ever wanted to protect you. I promised you that no one would ever confine you again. But this is too much like confinement...possession. You are not a thing, nor a servant. You are a person, free to choose his path. You do not have to do this."

Tetsuya gave him a wavering smile.

"I know that," he said with more confidence, "And that is what gives me the strength to do this for you. Did you not tell me once that your greatest regret, after losing Hisana-sama, was that you and she were sadly denied the child you both so wanted? So, giving just a little of myself, I can help you and Ichigo-san to have what you and Hisana-sama did not. I am not unwilling."

Byakuya went quiet again, one hand seeking Ichigo's, and the other joining with Tetsuya's. He thought carefully, considering everything they had discussed, and the likely response of the council.

"You are certain that taking this action will stop Arisu's manipulations?" he asked Nori.

"She will feel that she gained something by 'taking Tetsuya away' from Orochi and forcing Tetsuya to act as a breeder. I cannot see her having a negative reaction."

"The one who will is probably Orochi," said Ichigo.

"I will deal with Orochi," Byakuya assured him, "But, before I make a final decision, I must have your honest answer, Ichigo. What is your desire? Do you want to have a child with me, even if doing so requires that we together impregnate my cousin?"

Ichigo considered the question silently, turning his head and meeting Tetsuya's frightened but accepting gaze, then looking back at the clan leader.

"You tell me something," he said quietly, "Is what Tetsuya said true? Do you regret not having a child with Hisana?"

Byakuya hesitated at the question, choosing his words carefully.

"Hisana and I loved each other very much," he said finally, "In the early days of our marriage, before it became clear that impregnating her would threaten her life, we spoke of it often. And after she was gone, I had nothing to remember her by, but pictures. Pictures fade. But life we create grows and changes before our eyes, holding on to what is most important to us, while developing in its own way. So, yes, I do regret that we did not have that to comfort us as we were parted. Still, you..."

"I'm okay with it, then."

Byakuya blinked several times at his words, then met Tetsuya's eyes questioningly.

"And Cousin, you must answer me in full honesty as well. Are you sure that your heart can bear lying down with us, who you do not love romantically, and making a child who will not formally be acknowledged as yours?"

Tetsuya did not hesitate.

"I am prepared to do this for you. I will be fine. In a way, it will freeing for me."

"Oh?" Byakuya queried softly, "How so?"

Tetsuya's smile warmed sweetly.

"For the first time, there is something profound that I can do for Byakuya-sama, that will help to repay the debt I owe you for rescuing me."

"But you have been my close companion, and you have protected me."

"But I have never even shed a drop of blood on your behalf," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "Simply being there, but not doing anything is hardly 'repaying' you."

"Tetsuya..."

"If I do this...and ask nothing for myself, then it is truly giving back something precious, ne? I find that comforting."

"So, it does seem that both Councilor Tetsuya and your intended are willing to agree to this," said Nori, "I understand your hesitation, Byakuya-sama. It is not an easy undertaking. But the most difficult part will be over after the night of the impregnation. After that, the three of you will only need to periodically infuse Tetsuya's body with balancing reiatsu, and he will not be overly encumbered. The birth will not be as taxing as a female birth, so truly, we can all breathe a sigh of relief, as it were, once the heir is confirmed as viable."

"Yes," Byakuya said, still eyeing Tetsuya with apprehension, "Very well. As Ichigo and Tetsuya have agreed, you have my agreement as well."

"Then, we should return to the council hall," said Nori.

"What?" queried Byakuya, looking surprised, "Now? But Tetsuya has barely awakened."

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I just needed to process what was said before. I am able to return to council."

"But, what is the rush?" Byakuya argued, "Could this not wait until tomorrow?"

Nori shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually, the council is rather adamant that this matter be resolved quickly. Councilor Fumio has provided a reading of the rules of making an heir with a breeder or concubine and we have all agreed that if you will keep to the terms of that, the council will give its blessing, both to your marriage to Ichigo, and to using Tetsuya as your concubine. But to assure that Tetsuya is actually able to follow through so that the heir will be delivered as promised, the council asks that you take an early, private vow of marriage tonight in council, then impregnate Tetsuya immediately following. We will follow with a full public wedding after the heir is born."

"What?" Ichigo breathed, staring.

"This is standard in cases where we are not certain as to the ability of the concubine to carry out the bearing of the heir as promised. They wish him to do so, before they allow you a public union. Their reasoning is that if they allow you to marry publicly, they cannot easily 'undo' it if Tetsuya backs out, or is unable to bear the heir as promised. This gives them confidence that you will deliver upon your promise."

"That was hardly unexpected," Byakuya said, frowning, "But, what other conditions are there in the rules regarding concubines?"

"We had not had a leader turn to a concubine for hundreds of years," Nori explained, "So Fumio had to go far back in the records to find the details, and the rules state that first, the council must infuse Tetsuya's body with their reiatsu to unseal the 'lock' on his fertility. Then, he will be delivered to the impregnation room, where the three of you will make the heir. During the impregnation, the concubine's eyes must be covered, and his hands are to be restrained..."

"What? No way!" Ichigo exclaimed, "There's no way we're going to treat him like that!"

Nori cleared his throat softly.

"The...adherence to the rules is, of course, relegated to the clan leader and his spouse," he said, meeting Ichigo's eyes meaningfully, "I am only informing you as to what is written in our laws. In any case, his eyes are to be bound and his hands restrained, so that he does not overly bond with the two of you. There is the danger of such bonding occurring, if he interacts too directly with you. So, if you wish to avoid becoming overly burdened after, you need to consider that. During the taking, your eyes are not to meet the concubine's and your lips must not meet, again, to avoid the close bonding such things encourage. The impregnation will require numerous acts of mating, so the records give a recommendation of eating well before and having food brought into the chamber three times during. In the morning, the clan healer will verify that Tetsuya has successfully been impregnated, then he will be returned to his own chambers and allowed to rest and eat to recover."

"Is that all?" Byakuya asked, an angry edge to his voice.

"That is all, Byakuya-sama."

"Very well," said the clan leader, "Tetsuya and Ichigo, I will ask you one more time if, considering the rules as imposed by the council, this is still acceptable to you."

"I have no objection," Tetsuya said quietly.

"I have some reservations," said Ichigo, "But if you and Tetsuya both agree, I will accept the terms too."

"Then we are agreed."

"So, I can assemble the elders for the unsealing?" asked Nori.

Byakuya held his breath for a moment, then released it slowly.

"Yes."

The three watched as Nori left and Koji entered the dressing room to prepare Tetsuya's clothes.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said, taking his cousin's hands in his again, "If at any time tonight, you feel you cannot go through with this, then only tell us and we will stop. We will do nothing without your consent."

"I understand."

Byakuya nodded briefly and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the forehead.

"We will see you in council."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya rose, bringing Ichigo up with him.

"Come, we must prepare as well."

Tetsuya watched the two leave, then entered the dressing area and stood quietly as Koji dressed him.

"Are you all right, Tetsuya-san," his cousin asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I am all right with this. It is, after all, going to mean that Byakuya-sama has the child he desires with Ichigo-san."

"You are very kind to do that for him. But Tetsuya-san is always kind and giving. You..."

Tetsuya frowned as Koji went suddenly still, his eyes glowing strangely.

"Koji?"

Tetsuya turned to follow the direction of the attendant's eyes and spotted a coiled snake, emitting an odd light that seemed to have ensnared Koji. A moment later, a soft, male voice spoke warningly.

"I will kill him unless you do exactly as I tell you. Walk outside and proceed towards the stables. Do not tell anyone about this."

The snake moved closer, still holding Koji in its thrall, and coiling again, threateningly.

"Go now."

His heart in his throat, Tetsuya slipped out into the gardens, walking quietly past the guards at the bedroom's entrance and moving in the direction of the barn. He was tempted to alert Arashi, but didn't dare take the chance of Koji being hurt. About halfway down the trail that led to the barn, Orochi's voice reached him from within the trees.

"Come here."

"What are you going to do?" Tetsuya asked, freezing as his cousin emerged and moved towards him.

"What I have to."

The black-eyed man's fingertips touched the hidden seal on Tetsuya's cheek, making him freeze in place, then he removed a small item from within his cloak and whispered an invocation. Soft light glowed around Tetsuya for several minutes, then a waterform emerged from his the younger man and solidified until it looked like Tetsuya's body.

"They will learn upon beginning the preparations that it is not you," Orochi said to the stunned shinigami, "But all that means is that they will assume that you have changed your mind about this and could not face Byakuya. I have already imprisoned Arashi and left a waterform in his stall as well. You will come with me now, and as long as you do not try to escape, no harm will come to Koji. If you resist me in any way, I will kill him, Tetsuya. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Tetsuya whispered.

Orochi looked around them to make sure that no one had seen, then turned Tetsuya away from the manor and led him into the woods. Within Tetsuya's bedroom, the snake controlling Koji faded, and the attendant flinched and took a steadying breath.

"T-tesuya-san?" he queried, looking around.

"What is it?" said the waterform, entering from the gardens, "Are you all right, Koji?"

"Y-yes, I am fine. But I..."

He frowned and shook his head.

"I am fine," he repeated, "I will have things prepared for you when you return."

"Thank you, Koji," the waterform said, turning in the direction of the council hall and flash stepping away.


End file.
